Mobile Suit Gundam Rangers
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Okay, first off this is an idea that a friend of mine and myself came up with, i'm sorry if it sucks but i wanna just go with it. Set in the SPD era. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**This here is an OC Contest! This was also a random idea and I wanna just go with it!**_

_**So here's how it goes.**_

_**The postions available are any Gundams or Mobile Suits from Gundam Seed to Seed Destiny. The story takes place in 2049 entering 2050 so base your OC's age off of that.**_

_**I'm only accepting four OC's okay?**_

_**They don't have to be color based by the way! But they will go by color in the story. The colors are Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and White.**_

**Name:**

**Age (17-20)**

**Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:(Please include; Eye color, Hair color and what they wear)**

**Gundam:**

**Designation: (second in command etc.)**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Love Interest: **

_**Here's my OC:**_

_**Name: Artemis Farron**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Birthday: April 8th 2030**_

_**Personality: Calm, outgoing, really easy to get along with. He fights for his beliefs. Artemis is a very protective person especially when it comes to his teammates. **_

_**Appearance: Olive green eyes. Tan complexion. 6'1 with a medium build. Normally wears red and black. **_

_**Gundam: Infinite Justice **_

_**Designation: The leader aka Ranger Red.**_

_**Likes: Sleeping, reading, being leader, having fun in general,**_

_**Dislikes: People who stand in his way, losing battles, bad jokes, **_

_**Family:**_

_**Love Interest: White Ranger.**_

**Well, start sending in those OC's! Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is just a little preview of what's to come in Mobile Suit Gundam Rangers. And before you read I just want to say, Captain Gladys is the leader of ZAFT. She will be one of the few GSD characters appearing in this fic.**_

_**No other characters besides my OC will be in this chapter, obviously.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor do I own Gundam.**_

"Commander Tate." A voice called out to Delta Base Commander Sky Tate.

The commander spun around in his chair.

"Yes." The significantly older man said.

A woman in a white and black outfit stepped into his office.

"Captain Gladys." Sky said.

The woman known as Captain Gladys pushed a strand of her dirty blonde hair away from her face.

"All the preparations for Project G-Ranger are complete, ZAFT is ready to proceed." Gladys said.

"Well, I approve. Gather as many cadets as you need for the Project. The Neo-Troobian empire is slowly gaining the upper hand on us. We can't afford to let them win." Sky said.

"While that may be true sir, may I ask, what happened to the SPD Ranger suits?" Gladys asked.

"Because, those suits and all the technology that comes with it is outdated. Besides Omega and Nova can't continue fighting by themselves. Also until ZAFT became a faction within SPD the Troobians have a database on all of our technology."

Sky informed her.

"I see. There is one cadet in ZAFT I have in mind. I will go fetch him at once." Gladys said.

"Okay." Sky responded.

Gladys had exited the room.

As of that moment, the G-Ranger project was the best line of defense against the Neo Troobian empire.

*-MSGR-*

In the ZAFT hangar, soldiers and technians were busily working on 5 new Mobile Suits. Four were covered by a large cloth. ZAFT cadet Artemis Farron stared at the uncovered unit. intently.

From what he heard, its name was Infinite Justice Gundam mk.2.

Of course he knew that the original was piloted by Athrun Zala.

"I wonder what their reconstructing it for..." Artemis said to himself.

There were a few noticable differences on it. For one, the Fatum-1 pack was significantly smaller and the camera on its head was gone. The rifle was smaller and now on a swivel mechanism on Infinite Justice's forearm. The color was now purple going on crimson.

"It must be amazing to be able to pilot one of these things." Artemis said.

"Well your going to get that chance."

Captain Gladys said, coming up behind the cadet.

"Oh! Captain." Artemis said.

"Like I said, you may be able to get the chance to pilot the Justice. Come with me." Gladys said walking away.

"What?" Artemis said, following her.

Gladys lead him to a room behind the Justice.

"Huh, I never noticed this room until today."

Once inside Gladys spoke,

"So let's get down to it, you have been recruited for Project G-Ranger."

Gladys said scanning through a bunch of documents laid out on a table beside her.

"Artemis Farron, age 19, of english descent. Blood type A, height 5'11, SEED Gene." Gladys read out loud.

"SEED Gene?" Artemis asked.

"The SEED Gene is a gene in which the organism develops exceptional piloting skils, wether it be a Mobile Suit or any moving vehicle." Gladys said.

"So I have that gene inside of me? Wow." Gladys nodded.

"That's why you've been chosen for project G-Ranger."

"Okay, before we continue, your gonna have to explain what the hell Project G-Ranger is." Artemis said holding his hands up in a questioning way.

"Okay okay. So I'm sure your aware, but the Neo-Troobian empire is coming to earth to finish what the Troobians started. Since the Neo-Trobians know of the SPD Rangers and have intel on their weapons, Omega and Nova Rangers would be fighting a losing battle. This is why Project G-Ranger was initiated.

To create new Power Rangers and integrate Mobile Suit technology into the Ranger suits." Gladys explained.

While this was a lot to take in, Artemis wasn't one to turn down an offer of this caliber.

"Well sure, I'll do it. Beats getting Mobile Unit detail anyday." Artemis said.

"Okay, I'd like you to meet your Chief Operator for Project G-Ranger, Felicia Benson." Captain Gladys said as she motioned to the slightly shorter woman across the table.

"Okay, so let me explain, the GIRS or Gundam Interfaced Ranger Suit, is a Ranger Suit specifically desgined to make a carbon copy of any weapon on a Gundam and use it on the Ranger Suit."

"Wait, what?" Artemis said.

Felicia motioned to the screen behind her. On screen was a 3D image of the GIRS. "As you can see, the GIRS can summon different weapons that its mobile suit has within its arsenal."

The 3D image made a few movements

And in a flash of light its right forearm was covered by the rifle gauntlet on Inifinite Justice's forearm.

"Oh! So the GIRS suit harnesses the weapons of the Gundam its interfaced with to use as a human sized weapon."

Artemis said.

"Exactly." Felicia responded.

"So what about when our enemy uses those robots-wait that was a stupid question." Artemis said.

"Yes. Your Gundam will be deployed in the case that the Troobians launch their robots." Felicia said.

"Wow. So is it just going to be me?" Artemis said.

"Of course not. We'll have to find other ZAFT operatives that contain the SEED Gene." Gladys explained.

"Okay, that sounds a lot better." Artemis responded.

Felicia handed him a gauntlet.

"This is your Interface Morpher. With this you can change into the Red Gundam Ranger. Also you can use your Gundam's weaponry and signal us if you need your Gundam deployed to your location." Fleicia said.

"Wow. That's amazing."

Gladys cleared her throat.

"I'm going to leave you to get familiar with everything. Oh and you are always to report here, as this is your base of operations." The ZAFT leader said as she stepped out of the room.

As of now Project G-Ranger was underway.

_**A/N: Well this chapter was kinda sucky but I just wanted to set the pace for the rest of the story. But don't forget to submit those OC's!**_


	3. Contest Results!

_**The contest is closed!**_

_**Here are the new Gundam Rangers in order of appearance:**_

_**Ranger Blue- Wade Reed**_

_**Submitted by: Aaric Uchiha**_

_**Ranger Yellow- Hazel Halverson**_

_**Submitted by: Aaric Uchiha**_

_**Ranger Black- Luca Cruz**_

_**Submitted by: Rhapsody Duskbane**_

_**Ranger White- Natalie Steels**_

_**Submitted by: Vnight**_

_**Thank you everyone and I will start this story as soon as I finish the first season of my Power Rangers Nova Force fic. Thanks again and stay tuned for this one! **_


	4. Ranger Red, Infinite Justice

_**Disclaimer: I no le own Gundam or Power Rangers.**_

_**Oh and BTW GIRS is pronounced the same way as Gears in this.**_

Up in space a large space craft hovered above earth. Within Krybots were busy working away on various things.

A masked man walked through the foot soldiers observing their work. His mask was similar to Rau la Creuset of the Bloody Valentine War.

"Keep it up." The man said.

The man walked to the bridge of the ship.

"Blackwing." He called out. There was a brief silence before a puff of smoke appeared before him. After the smoke cleared a carbon copy of Broodwing appears.

"Yes, Nebula?" He asks.

The masked man nodded.

"It's time. We are going to crush both SPD and ZAFT. And with our specialized mobile units we will be victorious." Nebula said.

"Yess sir." Blackwing hissed.

The spun away from him.

"Excellent, Send a Recon Unit to see what we're up against." He said.

"At once, you two! Send Krybots and a GINN Soldier down to earth." Shadowing instructed. The Krybots beeped and buzzed and sent a GINN Soldier and about four dozen Krybots down to earth. Nebula smiled.

His Anti-SEED movement was under way.

*-MSGR-*

It was a calm day down on earth and in the hangar for the SPD Megazords and ZAFT mobile suits, Corpral Artemis Farron was busy tinkering away on the Justice.

"This OS is not set to my specifications..." He said typing away.

"Yo. Artemis!" A voice called out.

Artemis leaned out of the cockpit and looked down. His best friend Leon Royce was waving up to him.

"Hey! Come on up!" He said.

Leon took the escalator up and walked across the platform.

"Congrats man, I heard about you being chosen for Project G-Ranger." Leon said. Artemis grunted.

"Thanks.". Artemis said typing away.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, its just this stupid OS...its confusing me." Artemis said.

"Here lemme see." Leon said pulling the keyboard towards himself. He started typing and a minute later he was done.

"Is this okay?" Leon asked. Artemis frowned. "How'd you do that so fast?" He asked. Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I'm just really good with computers." He said. Artemis sighed.

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem." Just then the alarm blared causing soildiers to scramble.

Artemis hopped out of the cockpit and then onto the escalator.

He went to the HQ where Felicia was waiting for him.

"This is the first attack, you ready?" She asked. Artemis nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, so when you go to transform, say Interface, GIRS System Engage, I'll give you further instructions from there." Felicia said. Artemis nodded.

"Understood." He said. On the far side of the room were chutes, similar to the ones that connected the SPD rangers to their Delta Runners, only this one brought anyone to street level.

Artemis jumped into the chute and slid all the way onto street level.

He got out and ran towards the scene.

*-MSGR-*

The GINN Soldier and the Krybots rampaged through the city.

A few SPD soldiers had come to intercept it but were slowly losing to the GINN and the Krybots.

"That's enough!" Artemis shouted.

The GINN and the Krybots turned to face him. When Artemis got a closer look the GINN looked like it had been fused with a Krybot. It had a Krybot's body but, the midsection of the GINN was missing, the upper arms but not the shoulder pads. The thighs were missing as well. Artemis lifted up his Interface morpher.

"Interface! GIRS System Engage!" Artemis brought his morpher to his mouth. A small portion opened up on the front of the morpher to reveal a spinning mechanism. Artemis spun the mechanism which glowed a bright red.

A red pentagon formed under him. The pentagon began spinning and then formed his suit. His helmet materialized onto his head.

"Red Gundam Ranger!" He said, striking a pose. His suit was a fusion of the Red SPD B-Squad suit and the ZAFT pilot suit. The chest pack covered his torso, it had the ZAFT Crest and the SPD Badge one after the other. The material under it was white with a red

'One' right in the middle. The arms were white and red. The gloves where white from the knuckle to where the wrist starts and the under side was white. The belt buckle was gold with the pistol given to ZAFT members holstered on the side. The only difference was a blade that swivels forward and one barrel on either side. The pants were white on the inside and red on the outside (like Operation Overdrive.) The red boots were lined with gold. The helmet was shaped the same way the Red B-Squad Ranger's was except, the v-fin from Infinite Justice was where the badge on the head would normally be. Instead of the v-fin sticking out like it did on Justice, it was pressed in and wrapped around to the middle if the helmet. The visor was a wide 'I' shaped and lined with gold.

The GINN Soldier prepared it self.

"Mobile Defender!" Artemis said, drawing the pistol from his side. He charged in at the Krybots. Artemis kicked the first Krybot away, ducked down and shot the second in the back.

He punched another and jumping roundhouse kicked in addition.

"Provide support fire." Commander Tate said into the Captain's receiver.

"Understood sir! All forces provide supporting fire!" The Captain shouted.

"Yes sir!" His subordinates shouted.

They trained their guns on the Krybots and opened fire. A Krybot that was sneaking up on Artemis was shot down.

Artemis turned around after shooting a Krybot. "Thanks!" He said. He kicked the last Krybot in the head then shot it.

"You're next!" Artemis said directing his attention to the GINN Soldier.

He ran towards it and punched it in the chest. Artemis quickly withdrew his hand and held it in pain.

"Oww..." He groaned. Felicia beeped into his communicator.

"Looks like this is the perfect opportunity to use the GIRS System." She said. Artemis evaded a swing from the GINN. "You said it." He said. The GINN fired its rifle at Artemis who rolled out of the way.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Justice's arsenal, just open GIRS Disk, the thing you used to transform and then speak the name of the weapon."

Felicia said.

"Got it!" Artemis said firing on the GINN. He opened the GIRS Disk,

"Super Lacertas!" He called out.

Infinite Justice's beam sabers materialized into his hands.

"Okay, that's too cool." He said. The beam sabers activated and then he continued his fight with the GINN.

The GINN drew an Anti-Beam sword and clashed with Artemis. Artemis swung his other beam saber which the GINN evaded. Artemis didn't let up though. He swung on the GINN relentlessly until he knocked the sword out of its hands. "I gotcha!" He said.

Artemis connected the two beam sabers together. He excecuted a series of effective, albeit a bit sloppy combos and ended up slashing the GINN's arm off.

"Griffon 2 Beam Blades!" Artemis commanded. The beam blades on Justice's lower leg materialized in his boots. Artemis charged at the GINN.

"I'll finish you with one kick!" He shouted. Artemis jumped up and kicked, slicing the GINN's head clean off. Artemis landed as the decapitated GINN fell to the floor.

"Woo!" Artemis hollered.

What he didn't notice was the GINN sending out a beacon to the ship it came from.

"Ah, it was defeated. No matter, send five GINN's down to see what we're working with." Nebula said to the Krybots. The foot soldiers beeped in response and just like that, 5 GINN's were launched.

Artemis was now talking with the Captain of the Strike Force (as I am going to call it) when a soldier noticed five silhouettes in the skies.

"Those are GINN's!" He hollered.

Artemis spun around.

"Hoo boy, this is what I've been waiting for." Artemis said. Felicia spoke into his reciever. "I'm sending the Fatum-01 pack, my mistake Fatum-02 as we have made adjusments to it. Use that to dock with Justice." She said.

"Got it." Back at base the Fatum-02 pack was loaded onto the launch deck.

"Fatum-02 now launching,Fatum-02 pack now launching." A feminine voice said. The rockets on the Fatum blazed to life and shot down the corridor leading to the skies.

"I see the Fatum, now what do I do?"

"Jump." Fleicia said plainly.

In his helmet Artemis' jaw dropped.

"What!"

"Just do it." Felicia said.

Hesitantly Artemis jumped as high as he could. He actually made it to the Fatum. "Whoa!" He said. A panel opened up revealing the cockpit. It was basically the same as the original except the screen to view what was ahead of the unit was much larger. Artemis got in and clicked a button above him to close the panel. He gripped the controls.

"All right, launch the Justice." Artemis said.

Back at SPD the Justice was loaded onto the launch pad. The additional thrusters added to it flared to life.

"ZGMF-X19B Infinite Justice launching, I repeat ZGMF-X19B Infinite Justice launching." The mobile suit was shot down the launch port. The mobile suit flew to the location of the Fatum-02.

"Docking sequence initiated." Artemis said. The Fatum's nose flipped onto the top of the pack. The pack connected to the back of the mobile suit. A panel opened up on the back of the Gundam and the cockpit slid into the Gundam's chest. The screen ahead of him lit up and showed the normal start up screen. The panel on the back closed connecting everything together.

"Infinite Justice mk. 2, ready!" Artemis said. The GINN's had locked onto him and opened fire. The Justice was quick enough to evade the attacks. The Justice shot upward and flew over it.

Justice drew its beam rifle and fired on the first GINN. The GINN dodged it but Justice flew in and punched it in the head. Justice then activated its Griffon's and kicked the GINN, severing it from the waist down.

"Come on!" Artemis said. Two of the GINN's rushed him at once. Justice threw a beam boomerang, knocking one GINN off balance. Justice drew a Super Lacerta and sliced one in half. He redirected his attention to the final three. Justice activated the beam cannons on the Fatum, blasting two away. The final GINN snuck up on him from behind. Artemis was quick enough to make Justice evade the attack. Justice used its left Griffon to slice the legs off then fired his beam rifle to finish the job.

"Good job. Report back to base." Felicia instructed. The Justice flew back to the base.

*-MSGR-*

Nebula paced back and forth.

"This is good, this is good! Defeating ZAFT and their latest project. And my Anti-SEED movement will be beautiful."

Nebula laughed.

"This is perfect..." He laughed.

Back at HQ Felicia was having tests run on Artemis. Captain Gladys had come into the room.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"The feeling was amazing! And piloting the Gundam! Forget it!" Artemis said.

Gladys laughed.

"I'm glad you think so, Benson, have you found two appropriate candidates for Rangers Blue and Yellow?" Gladys asked. Felicia stopped typing for a second. "I have, and I will go and get them tomorrow." Fleicia said.

"Oh, so I have a team?" Artemis asked.

"Yes you do, why do you think we created all of those specialized mobile suits?" Gladys responded. Artemis shrugged his shoulders.

"I never really thought about it." Artemis said.

"Well you'll meet them tomorrow, for now rest up." Felicia said closing her laptop. Artemis hopped up out of his seat. "You got it." He said making his way to the barracks.

_**A/N: Well! Chapter 1 is up! Everyone is gonna get their own chapter! So next up is Wade Reed aka Ranger Blue! So look for it! And don't forget to Read and Review!**_


	5. Ranger Blue, Duel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Gundam**_

In the simulation room, four soldiers were fighting one masked assailant.

The masked man gestured for them to come closer. The first soldier threw a punch. The masked man sidestepped it and swept the soldier off his feet.

The next soldier rushed at him and threw two punches which he dodged. He punched the soldier in the gut then flipped him over his shoulder. The third soldier who had a stun baton, tried to strike him but he managed to disarm the soldier and wrench his arm behind his back. He kicked the soldier towards the remaining two. The two soldiers helped him back up and the three ran straight at him. The first soldier threw a punch followed by a kick. The assailant blocked the attacks and elbowed him. Then when the second attacked, he delivered two quick punches to the chest then pushed him away. When the final one attacked he evaded, then gripped the soldier's shirt. He then proceeded to put his left leg behind the soldier's right and sweep him. The soldiers regrouped beaten and sore.

The simulation ended and the assailant took off his mask.

"That's it for today, you all need to work on your combat methods." The Captain of the Strike Force instructed.

He patted the unmasked fighter on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work Wade." He said. The man known as Wade saluted, "Thank you sir." The Captain walked out of the simulation room. So, Corpral Wade Reed exited the room soon after. He was halted immediately by Felicia.

"Corpral Wade Reed?" She asked.

Wade glanced down and noticed her ZAFT uniform. He looked back up with a blank expression.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"We need you now, I'm sure you've been informed that you were chosen for Project G-Ranger." She said.

Wade nodded.

"Yes I was, is it time?" He asked.

"Yes, come with me." Felicia stated.

The two walked to the HQ.

Inside was Artemis who was sitting in a chair with his legs up, reading a magazine.

"Artemis, this is your teammate Wade Reed." Felicia said.

Artemis looked his way.

"Oh yeah I've seen you before, you're on the Strike Force aren't you?" Artemis asked. Wade nodded.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Wade here will be Ranger Blue and pilot the Duel Gundam." Felicia said using her tablet to pull up the Duel Gundam on their large screen.

"Not bad." Wade said.

"I agree." Artemis chimed in.

Felicia handed him his Interface Morpher.

"When you transform say, Interface, GIRS System Engage."

"So when do I get a chance to train?" Wade asked. Artemis who was looking at a monitor stood up and looked at him. "I guess you could call this trainning, we've got work to do." Artemis said. Wade sighed.

"If you insist." Wade followed Artemis to the chutes and each took their own.

*-MSGR-*

When the two made it to street level they rushed to the scene. A Windam and A GINN soldier accompanied with Krybots were destroying the city.

"You ready?" Artemis said to Wade.

"Not really but that's not important."

He said.

"Interface! GIRS System Engage!" They both called out.

A small portion opened up on the front of the morpher to reveal a spinning mechanism. The two spun

their mechanisms which glowed their respective colors.

A red pentagon formed under Artemis then a blue one under Wade.

The pentagon began spinning and then formed their suits. Their helmets

helmet materialized onto their heads.

"Red Gundam Ranger!"

"Blue Gundam Ranger!"

Wade's suit was the same, save for the helmet. The helmet resembled the Blue B-Squad Ranger's. Also Duel's V-Fin was on it. And instead of a '1' on the abdomen, there was a '2' Wade observed himself.

"Hm, this isn't bad." Wade said.

"All right, let's get these guys." Artemis said.

"Understood." The two charged into the crowd of Krybots. Artemis kicked a Krybot in the skull. He then flipped another over his shoulder. He jumped kicked another in the chest followed by sweeping another off its feet.

"Mobile Defender!" He shouted. Artemis fired his Mobile Defender at a few Krybots and then round housed another.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

Wade walked through the Krybots. He punched one in the stomach sending it flying. Wade looked at his hand in amazement. "Wow, packs a punch." He said. Wade punched another before kicking one in the stomach.

"Mobile Defender! Blade Mode!" Wade shouted. He flipped the blade up and slashed two Krybots across the chest.

He kicked another into a car and then slashed the one behind it. Wade jumped onto the car and picked up a Krybot into a firemans carry. He threw it off his shoulders and jumped backwards off of the car where he reunited with Artemis.

"There's still quite a few of them left, what do think we should do?"

"Follow my lead." Artemis said.

He opened the GIRS Disk.

"Fatum-02!" He shouted. The Fatum-02 backpack materialized onto his back, straps appeared over his shoulders then they latched onto his belt buckle to ensure security.

"Wow." Wade said.

"You can do the same thing, open up the GIRS Disk and speak the name of one of Duel's weapons." Artemis said.

Wade did as he was told.

"Shiva." He said. Just then, Duel's railgun appeared in his hands.

Wade chuckled.

"I see where this is going." Wade fired his railgun, blasting away. Artemis swooped in and fired the beam cannons on the Fatum. Wade kept blasting away until the GINN Soldier was visible.

"Your mine." He said. He blasted the GINN Soldier who blocked the attack.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to try a little harder, Igelstellung." Wade said.

The two machine guns wrapped around his forearms and he shot at the GINN.

The GINN's defenses were dropped, and Wade took this opportunity.

"Assaultshroud." He said. A beam rifle and a beam shield appeared in his hands. Wade took off running with his shield up. The GINN fired at him but the beam shield blocked the attack.

Wade jumped up an flipped over the GINN. While in midair he deilvered a single shot to the back of the GINN's head. He finished his flip and landed gracefully on one knee.

The GINN sputtered an exploded. Wade rose to his feet as his weapons dematerialized.

"Hmph, easy." He said. Artemis had just finished off the Windam Soldier and reunited with Wade.

"So is that it?" Wade asked. Artemis shook his head.

"Nope, wait for it..." As if on cue in the sky, 10 mobile suits could be seen. Five Windams and five GINN's.

"Felicia, we need our Gundams." Artemis said.

"Understood." She responded.

*-MSGR-*

First the Fatum-02 was loaded onto the launch deck.

"Fatum-02 launching, I repeat, Fatum-02 launching." The Fatum's thrusters blazed to life and shot off of the launch deck. Next was the Justice.

"ZGMF-X19B Infinite Justice launching, I repeat, Infinite Justice launching." The Justice was next off the launch deck. Finally, the Duel was loaded onto the launch deck.

"GAT-X102 Duel Gundam launching, I repeat Duel Gundam launching."

The Duel Gundam blasted off of the launch pad.

The Fatum was the first thing to reach the two rangers.

"Looks like this is for me." Artemis said jumping up high and into the Fatum. The Fatum proceeded to dock with Justice.

"I'll see you up here." Artemis said.

"Right..." Wade spun around to see the Duel flying towards him. When he looked closer he could see a cable sticking out of it. Once it was close enough, he grabbed on and then the cable began to retract. The Duel slowly flew upright, giving Wade a chance to make it to the cockpit. Once Wade boarded, he activated the Suit. The same start up screen appeared on his screen.

"Let's go." He said, accelerating the Duel. Infinite Justice was already fighting when Duel made it to the fight.

Justice swung its Super Lacerta then fired its beam rifle. He took out one GINN then continued fighting.

Duel fired its beam rifle at one Windam then drew a beam saber and charged forward. Duel sliced a Windam in half then shot a GINN which Justice kicked in the head. Duel fired another beam at a Windam blowing its head off. Duel blocked the attacks of two Windam's and then shrugged them both off. Duel sliced a Windam in half and went to get the other but Justice threw a boomerang at it, knocking his head off.

Through their open communication channel Wade sucked his teeth. He heard Artemis laugh on the other side.

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" He asked.

"Very funny." Wade said. He blasted few more down. Once he finished with them he swooped in and stabbed the Windam that Artemis was fighting.

Inside, he had a bewildered look on his face.

"Hey!" Artemis shouted.

"What? I can let you have all the fun can I?" Wade retorted. Artemis snorted.

"Really funny." He said.

The two flew back to base as the clean up team recovered the destroyed mobile suits.

*-MSGR-*

Upon docking the two Rangers got out and went back to HQ. Upon entering they met Captain Gladys.

"You two okay?" She asked.

"Never better." Artemis said.

"Yeah, that was fun." Wade said.

Talia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you think so." She said.

"You two are off duty for the time being so...go do whatever it is you do."

Felicia said. Artemis and Wade sped out the door to partake in their individual activites. Talia walked over to Felicia who was deep in thought.

"Something doesn't add up and I didn't really notice it until now." She said.

"What is it?" Talia asked.

"We are fighting Neo-Troobians, ones that want to rebuild their empire here on earth right? So why do they have access to mobile suits...?" Felicia spoke aloud.

Talia thought about it for a moment.

"That does prove troublesome...but we're gonna have to find out eventually huh?" Talia sighed.

"I guess so." Felica responded.

_**A/N: Well there's your chapter two!**_

_**Next is chapter 3: Ranger Yellow, Hazel Halverson! Oh and for those who entered in the Young Justice contest, I will still be doing it just gotta fix somethings so I don't get reported for doing an OC Contest the wrong way -_-**_


	6. Ranger Yellow, BABI

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Gundam**_

The following week, Artemis and Wade were fighting a Troobian monster and a few Krybots. Artemis shot a Krybot with his Mobile Defender.

"This guy is new." He said kicking a Krybot onto the floor.

"Yeah, he's not like those Mobile Soldiers." Wade said slicing a Krybot in half with a beam saber. It took them about five minutes to beat the Krybots then they redirected their attention to the Troobian.

"Cease and desist!" Wade shouted.

Artemis mentally facepalmed.

"You really need to loosen your grip." He mumbled. The monster turned to face them.

"You spandex wearing weirdos best go home before you get hurt." It said.

"Let's just get this guy, I don't know why we still tell the bad guys to stop." Artemis said. He charged at the monster. The monster sprouted 10 tentacles and knocked Artemis backwards.

"Agh!" He grunted. Wade ran over to his side.

"Get up, we have to finish this guy." He said. Artemis frowned inside of his helmet.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking." He said. The two faced the monster.

(This one is a bit played out.)

"You can't even hope to ge close to me! I am Constrictor!" The Troobian said.

"Ugh, both of our Mobile suits are specialized for moderate to close combat purposes. We can't really get in close enough to deal significant damage." Wade said. Artemis growled.

"I don't care! I'm taking this guy down! Super Lacerta's!" Artemis called out.

Justice's beam sabers appeared in his hands and he charged at Constrictor.

Constrictor knocked the beam sabers out of his hands and wrapped Artemis up.

"Ugh! Let me go you creep!" Artemis shouted. Constrictor cackled.

"Poor choice of words." He threw Artemis as hard as he could. Artemis went flying and crashed hard onto a near by car. Wade ran over to him.

"Get up, we have to stop him."

Artemis glared at him through his helmet.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks for the concern." He groaned. Wade paid him no mind and ran at Constrictor.

"Mobile Defender!" Wade said. He shot at Constrictor who blocked the attacks with his tentacles. He swatted Wade away. Wade landed hard on the floor.

"Their getting eaten up out there. Call them back" Gladys said. Felicia nodded.

"Fall back you two, we need to rethink our strategy." She said.

Wade groaned loudly as Artemis ran over to help him up.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Wade got up and the two retreated.

Back up in space, Nebula had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Phase 1 complete. Blackwing, go to this location with Constrictor and some Krybots and kill every civilian in that sector." Nebula said. Blackwing nodded.

"Understood." Blackwing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*-MSGR-*

Back at HQ the Rangers were nursing their wounds.

"Gah, we couldn't even get close to him" Artemis said.

"I think whoever is sending those monsters is a fast learner." Wade added. Felica was typing away on her computer when she spoke.

"We have prepared for that." She said.

A door next to the chutes opened and someone stepped out. It was a female, she was a bit shorter than Wade.

She ran her hand through her blonde hair and stepped forward.

"This is Hazel Halverson, and she is your Yellow Ranger." Gladys said walking in from the main entrance.

Hazel smiled. "Hi!" She said.

"While I'm glad we have another ranger on our side, how is she gonna make a difference?" Artemis said.

"Because, she completes this series." Felicia said. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Series?" He asked.

"When Project G-Ranger was made it was broken up into three series, Rangers Red, Blue and Yellow being Series 1, Rangers Black and White being Series 2 and Rangers Titanium and Platnium being Series 3."

(Yes, I'm using Titanium, as the first american made ranger, I think he deserves a little more respect than he's gotten)

"Okay so why divide them into series?" Artemis asked.

"Because, Series 1 consists of a Speed type, being Duel, a Close Combat type being Justice and BABI being a Long Range type." Felicia said.

"I get it." Wade said.

"And that's why I'm here!" Hazel said.

"Huh..." Artemis mumbled.

"No time to get aquainted just yet, we have reports of Troobian activity in the factory district...it seems they're attacking people who posses the SEED Gene." Glady said, observing the roneports. "Well, let's go!" Artemis said.

The three rangers took the chutes down to the surface.

*-MSGR-*

Blackwing observed from afar as Constrictor and the Krybots tore through the Factory sector. The Krybots had slain at least fifteen people by now.

"Stop!" Artemis shouted. Constrictor turned around.

"Oh you're back and you brought a friend, like it matters."

"Oh shut up! I'll show you how one person can make a big difference!"

Hazel said.

"Interface! GIRS System Engage!" The three called out.

A small portion opened up on the front of the morpher to reveal a spinning mechanism. The three spun

their mechanisms which glowed their respective colors.

A red pentagon formed under Artemis, a blue one under Wade and, a yellow one under Hazel.

The pentagon began spinning and then formed their suits. Their helmets

helmet materialized onto their heads.

"Red Gundam Ranger!"

"Blue Gundam Ranger!"

"Yellow Gundam Ranger!"

Hazel's helmet resembled B-Squad Yellow's helmet and had BABI's camera on her head since there was no v-fin.

She had a '3' on her stomach.

"Now that Series 1 is complete, its time to do the you-know-what!" Artemis said.

Artemis brought an open palm to his chest.

"One! Ranger Red, Justice!"

Wade did the same.

"Two! Ranger Blue, Duel!"

Hazel followed the previous two.

"Three! Ranger Yellow, BABI!"

"Under the authority of ZAFT and SPD! Mobile Suit Gundam Rangers! Series 1 complete!" They shouted. Constrictor groaned.

"Spare me any further theatrics and attack me!" He shouted.

"Well if that's what you want!" Hazel said.

"Wade and I will take the Krybots, Constrictor is all yours!" Artemis said.

"Gotcha!" Hazel said, giving the thumbs up. The three took of in seperate directions. Wade jumped up and kicked a Krybot in the head. He landed and punched another before round housing a third.

"Mobile Defender!" Wade called out.

Wade shot a row of Krybots before running back at them.

Artemis kicked the head off of a Krybot with his Griffon Beam Blades. Artemis punched another before jumping up and scissor kicking another.

Artemis delivered a series of kicks which ended up destroying five Krybots.

"Come on!" He shouted. Meanwhile, Hazel was fighting Constrictor and getting the upper hand.

"Oh no you don't!" She said as she evaded on of his attacks. Constrictor growled as he shot his tentacles at Hazel. Hazel evaded the attack and fired her Mobile Defender.

The Troobian blocked the attack.

Hazel came to a stop.

"It's time to stop messing around!" Hazel said opening the GIRS Disk.

"Ardor Beam Cannon!" She said.

A beam cannon materialized into her hands.

"Oooh, I like what I see!" Hazel said. Hazel fired the beam cannon. Constrictor attempted to block it but the beam ended up blasting through his tentacles.

"What? No!" He shouted. Hazel pumped her fist into the air.

"All righty! Let's finish it!" She said.

The Ardor dematerialized.

"Barrel Missle Launchers!" Hazel said.

Two missle launchers materialized onto her shoulders.

"Open fire!" She called out. Eight missles blasted from the barrels and blasted Constrictor away.

"Aaaagh..." He groaned before exploding.

"Yes!" Hazel cheered. Artemis and Wade reunited with their Yellow Ranger.

"Not bad for your first day." Artemis said. Wade nodded.

"If it wasn't for you we might not have been able to beat the Troobian." Wade said.

"Mhm! Thanks you guys!" Hazel said. She smacked both of their butts in a playful manner causing them to jump.

"We did it!" Hazel said. Inside their helmets both Artemis and Wade were a bit weirded out. Just then Constrictor grew to an enormous size.

"Eh...you handle this guy while we get these civilians out of here." Artemis said.

"Right-o!" Hazel said.

Back at HQ the BABI was being loaded onto the launch pad.

"Now launching AMA-953 BABI, I repeat now launching AMA-953 BABI."

BABI shot off of the launch pad and to Hazel's location.

"There's BABI!" She said.

BABI let a rope down for Hazel to catch which she did. Hazel climbed up the rope and into BABI's cockpit.

BABI activated and stood upright.

"All righty! Let's get this guy!" Hazel said. BABI drew a beam saber and readied itself. Constrictor shot his tentacles at BABI which skillfully evaded them. BABI transformed into its flight mode and flew towards Constrictor. The Troobian shot its tentacles at BABI which evaded them again.

"Here we go!" BABI swooped in and blasted Constrictor with several missles.

"Aagh!" He groaned. BABI spun back around for another attack. BABI transformed back into robot form and drew its beam saber. BABI sliced through Constrictor with ease.

"Graaagh!" He groaned. BABI flew upwards avoiding the following explosion. Hazel made her way back to base as the clean up team arrived.

After Hazel docked the BABI she made her way back to HQ.

"Not bad for you're first day Halverson."

Gladys complimented.

"Thank you ma'am!" Hazel said saluting. Artemis and Wade had just entered the room.

"15 civilians hurt, but luckily we got them and the others out." Wade said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what they were attacking the factory for? They didn't damage any of the equipment in the factory, just the people." Artemis wondered. Gladys tapped her chin.

"I can't really think of a specific reason why..." She said. Felicia cleared her throat.

"Because, every person that works in that district was registered into a server, those people were tested and they have the SEED Gene." She said.

"So that means whoever is sending these monsters isn't to fond of people with the SEED Gene." Hazel said.

"But what could they possibly gain from trying to kill those people?" Artemis said. Gladys looked at them.

"That's what you all need to find out."

She said.

"Right." The Gundam Rangers responded.

"Good, now go on." Captain Gladys said.

The Rangers headed out the door as Talia turned to Felicia.

"I don't really like where this is going, I think we need to find candidates for Series 2 and if nessecary, Series 3." She said. Felicia furrowed her brow.

"I agree, I will look into possibilites ASAP."

"Good, because I have a feeling this is going to escalate into something bigger. Much bigger."


	7. Noir et Blanc part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Gundam.**_

Artemis and Leon had a day off so they decided to go out.

"So, how's being a Power Ranger and a Gundam pilot working for you?" Leon asked.

"Its been hectic, having all off this stuff being thrown at me before I had a chance to react. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying doing all of this, I just need time to digest it all." Artemis sighed. Leon patted his back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said.

"Eh, I guess." Artemis said.

*-MSGR-*

Aboard the Troobian ship, Nebula was making preparations for another attack when his second in command, Blackwing appeared.

"Sir, you summoned me?" He asked.

"Yes. I need you to send stronger monsters down to earth. These Rangers are putting up more of a fight than I thought they would." Nebula said.

"As you wish, but I will require more money." Blackwing said extending his hand. Nebula sighed and picked up a briefcase on his left.

"Here you are, now go." Nebula said.

"Ah thank you but I have a question for you." Blackwing asked. Nebula sat down on a chair in the center of the control room.

"What is it?"

Blackwing cleared his throat.

"Why do you seek to kill those with the SEED Gene when you yourself have it?"

Nebula chuckled.

"Because, that Gene will breed contempt and hatred. It will bring war, which is exactly what I want. If I can get the Earth to combat me, I can kill off all of the SEED Gene in one fell swoop."

Blackwing nodded.

"Very well then. I will go." He hissed.

Blackwing disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'While you do that, I have my own agenda in mind.' The second in command hissed.

*-MSGR-*

Back on Earth, Hazel and Wade were wandering the halls of SPD.

"So, how long have you been in ZAFT?" Hazel asked the Blue Ranger.

Wade tapped his chin.

"For eight months. I had been in SPD for a year and a half before being transfered." He answered.

"Neat, I've been here for about...2 years and I only got transfered to ZAFT after becoming a Ranger." Hazel said.

After an awkward silence, Hazel spoke again.

"All right, how about we go out somewhere? I'm getting cramped up in here." Hazel said.

"But what about when we need to fight the Troobians?" Wade questioned.

"Come on! Don't be such a stiff! Let's-a go!" She said pulling him along.

Back on the streets Leon and Artemis were still walking around.

"I've always wondered what it's like to be in a Ranger suit." Leon said.

"It's kind of a euphoric feeling that's the only way I know how to put it."

Artemis said looking up towards the sky. He ended up bumping into someone.

"Ooh, sorry." Artemis said.

"Its fine." The girl said. The girl had on an SPD Uniform.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, we were in the same graduating class of cadets in SPD, I'm Natalie, Natalie Steels." She said extending her hand.

"Oh wow, we were! I'm Artemis Farron."

He said meeting her hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to SPD." She said before walking off.

She walked past the two. After she was a good distance away Artemis looked to his best friend.

"Dude, she was gorgeous! How did I not remember her face?" The dumbfounded red ranger said.

"I don't know man, something must've been wrong with you." Leon said laughing. Artemis sighed.

"Oh man." He said. The two continued walking until a crowd of Krybots stopped them.

"Holy-!" Leon shouted. Artemis stepped ahead of Leon.

"Get back!" He shouted as he readied himself.

*-MSGR-*

Wade and Hazel had gotten away from SPD.

"Aah! This is much better!" Hazel said spinning around.

Wade looked around.

"We are going to be in a lot of trouble."

He said. Hazel grabbed his arm.

"You need to learn how to live a little." She said poking him.

"Ugh." Wade said.

The two began to walk farther away from SPD. Soon enough they were walking by a coffee shop.

"C'mon, in here." Hazel motioned to him. The two walked into the coffee shop. Wade took a window seat and Hazel went over to the cashier.

"Hola Luca!" The pale complexioned cashier smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Hazel." She said.

"Uh, two iced coffee's please." Hazel said rapping her knuckles against the counter.

Wade looked out the window.

"Uh, Hazel those iced coffee's better be to go. We've got trouble." He said.

Outside, Artemis' fight with the Krybots had carried on for two blocks. He was trying to morph but the Krybots stopped him every time. Artemis blocked the incoming attack of a Krybot and punched it in the chest. He jumped and roundhoused another. Upon landing, a Krybot swept him off of his feet.

"Ungh!" He groaned.

Just a a Krybot was about to step on his stomach Wade had intervened.

Hazel had jumped in as well.

"Thanks you guys." Artemis said getting to his feet. The three lined up side by side.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked his teammates.

The two nodded.

"Interface! GIRS System Engage!"

The three transformed and prepared for battle. Wade charged in first. He kicked a Krybot to the side before elbowing another in the gut. Wade pulled out his Mobile Defender and shot two Krybots in the chest before switching it to blade mode and slashing a few more Krybots.

Wade jumped onto a near by staircase and continued his fight.

Hazel had her Ardor beam cannon in hand and began blasting away. She fired it to the left then to the right.

A Krybot charged at her and Artemis had leaped over her and blocked its attack with Justice's physical shield.

He took out the beam boomerang and hit the Krybot with it. He dove out of Hazel's line of fire as she continued to blast the Krybots away. A Krybot tried to sneak up on her but Hazel spun around and bashed the barrel into its head.

Artemis threw his beam boomerang at a Krybot knocking it down. His boomerang came back to him and he clipped it back onto its holster. Artemis bashed a Krybot with his shield, pulled out his Mobile Defender and shot two more. He ran, jumped, and kicked two in the head before tucking into a roll upon landing. Artemis shot more with his Mobile Defender. He blocked the charging attacks of three Krybots with his shielf and knocked them all to the ground. Series 1 reunited to continue battling.

"That wasn't so bad." Wade said.

"Yeah, it was easy." Hazel said.

Out of nowhere, and energy blast knocked them to the ground.

"Ungh! What the hell was that?" Artemis. The Rangers looked around but no one in sight. Another energy blast was fired at them. This time the rangers scattered to avoid the blast.

The rangers looked around and finally located the monster. It was a green black and grey chameleon with its tounge out.

"Hello there rangers." It hissed.

"Yo freak show! Come here I got something for ya!" Artemis said cracking his knuckles. The monster cackled.

"Let's see you try it ranger!" It teased.

"This thing is really annoying." Wade said folding his arms.

"Let's take him down then!" Hazel said.

The rangers drew their Mobile Defenders and charged at the monster.

Artemis atacked first. He slashed the chameleon monster twice across the chest before jumping and corkscrew kicking it. Wade had run in from the left and punched the monster then shot at it. Hazel roundhoused the monster the swung on it.

"On three! One, Two, Three!" The three rangers swung at the same exact time when the monster disappeared. The rangers stopped their attacks.

"What the-!" Wade was cut off as he and his teammates were blasted by energy knocking them backwards.

The chameleon reappeared before them.

"You like my special ability? Camoflauge!" It said.

"Ugh, more like cliche ability." Hazel groaned.

"Agh, Felicia is there any way we can track it?" Artemis said.

"No dice, your suits weren't constructed for this."

"How convenient for them." Wade said.

The rangers got to their feet.

"Well if all else fails, run at it like a maniac!" Artemis shouted.

Wade palmed his helmet.

"That's incredibly stupid." He groaned.

The chameleon vanished from sight as Artemis got close enough. The chameleon began bashing Artemis until he fell to the floor. Before his teammates could run to his aid the were blasted backwards and then onto the floor.

"Ungh...we can't do this." Wade said.

"Luckily you don't have to." A voice called out. The chameleon un-camoflauged itself to look around and find the origin of the voice.

A blast was fired knocking it backwards.

"Well who was that?" It groaned.

"Whoever it was, they couldn't have come at a better time." Hazel said.

Someone had walked past Artemis.

"Ngh, huh?"

More blasts were fired pushing the monster further back.

The person who walked past Artemis happened to be a Ranger. Her suit was all white, and had the same design as the Series 1 suits. There was a four under the vest covering her chest. The helmet resembled the Omega Ranger's with the Blitz Gundam's v-fin embedded in the helmet.

Felicia spoke into her comm device,

"Rangers, meet the White Ranger."

_**A/N: This is the end of part one! This partially introduced Vnight's character Natalie Steels and Rhapsody Duskbane's character Luca Cruz! You will get to know these rangers better in part two! Look for it and please R&R!**_


	8. Noir et Blanc part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Mobile Suit Gundam SEED.**

*-MSGR-*

The White Ranger stood calmly ahead of the other fallen Rangers.

"Who's that?" Artemis said.

Felicia beeped in on the Rangers comlinks.

"That is your newest teammate the White Ranger," she said.

"Right when we needed her huh?" Wade said.

The Chameleon hissed.

"What difference does it make that there's one more of you? I'll still crush you!" He said.

The White Ranger folded her arms.

"Your welcome to try," she said.

The Chameleon lunged at the White Ranger. The White Ranger planted her left foot back and blocked his initial attack. The Chameleon launched several more quick jabs at her followed by swinging its tail. The White Ranger ducked under it, turned the opposite way and elbowed him in the gut.

She turned back around and kicked him in the side of the head. The Chameleon tumbled to the left before regaining his composure.

"You're pretty good, but you can't hit what you can't see!" He said vanishing.

The White Ranger still remained completely calm. She opened up the panels covering the GIRS Disk and spoke.

"Mirage Colliod System," She said.

Her visor glowed and turned an orange color. She looked around and saw the Chameleon attempting to sneak up behind her. She quickly roundhoused it sending the Chameleon to the floor and revealing it to the other Rangers.

"How did she do that?" Hazel said.

"The Blitz Gundam's Mirage Colloid System allows the unit to camoflauge itself, we reverse engineered it so that the White Ranger can see anything that has been camoflauged," Felicia said.

"Wow, that's a pretty useful improvement for search missions,"

Wade said.

"That's the idea," Felicia said.

The White Ranger once again spoke into her GIRS Disk.

"Glepnir Anchor! Trikeros!" She said.

Blitz's Anchor appeared on her right arm and the Trikeros appeared around its left arm.

"I'm putting an end to this, Now." She said.

The Chamleon got up and tried to scurry away but the White Ranger launched the Anchor at it and latched its claws around its waist.

She began reeling the Chameleon in.

Once it was close enough, she activated the beam saber and stabbed the Chameleon in the chest. She retracted the blade and the Chameleon fell to the floor. From his ship, Nebula was watching and very unimpressed.

"Launch a unit of GINN's," he said to a Krybot.

The Krybot complied and launched the GINNs. Within a matter of seconds the GINN's were in the air space.

"Felicia, launch the Blitz please,"

The White Ranger said.

"Of course," Felicia said.

The Blitz Gundam was loaded onto the launch pad.

"GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam now launching, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam now launching," an automated voice called out.

The Blitz was shot out of the launch bay and took off to the coordinates of its pilot. The Blitz spiraled through the sky and let down a rope. The White Ranger leaped up and grabbed onto the rope.

Once she was in the cockpit, the systems activated.

"Blitz Gundam engaging targets,"

She said.

The Blitz zoomed towards the GINN's.

One GINN lunged at the Blitz. Blitz swerved away from it and fired the Trikeros' rifle at it destroying it instantly. Blitz flew at the rest of the GINN's and acitavted it beam saber quickly slicing through three more.

The GINN's threw their beam whips at Blitz who acitivated its beam saber and sliced it apart. The Blitz fired the missiles in the Trikeros blasting apart the rest of the GINN's.

"That Gundam is amazing," Artemis said as Blitz blasted down the remaining GINN's.

"The pilot is half bad themselves!" Hazel said.

The Blitz was sent back to base and the White Ranger leaped out and back down to the others. Artemis, Wade and Hazel demorphed.

"Thanks for the help," Artemis said extending his hand.

The White Ranger demorphed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Natalie?" He said.

Natalie smiled and shook Artemis' hand.

"Yup, after I saw you I was on my way back to ba nse for this," she said tapping her morpher.

"Speaking of which, we should get back to base," Wade said.

"Then let's go!" Hazel said pulling on Wade's arm.

*-MSGR-*

The Rangers returned to base where Felicia was waiting for them.

"Good job out there today everyone, No need for introductions I guess because you've already met Natalie here," she said.

"Yeah, imagine my suprise when I saw her demorph," Artemis chuckled.

"Well your dismissed for now, but report back for training in 5 hours,"

"Yes ma'am," The Rangers all said before piling out the door.

Natalie went into the hangar to get a good look at the Blitz Gundam.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice called out to her. Natalie turned around to see ZAFT Commander Captain Gladys.

Natalie saluted her superior who motioned for her to be at ease.

"These units are designed to adapt to the pilot and erase their margin of error and vice versa,"

"That is pretty amazing, the Mobile Units are desgined to bring out the abilities of those who have the SEED gene?"

"Precisely, that's why you and the other three Rangers were chosen to pilot these," Captain Gladys said.

"Ma'am I won't let you down," Natalie said extending her hand.

"I have faith that you won't," Captain Gladys said winking at her.

She walked off but stopped soon after.

"Don't put any serious strain on yourself either, the Blitz's neural interface is more sensitive than the average unit, any additional strain could be dangerous," she said before walking off.

**A/N: I made this one short for a reason, the next chapter will do a lot of explaining like tying up loose ends in the story. Oh and I'd appreciate it if I got some feedback on my Power Rangers: Galactic Raiders fic, its a Gokaiger adaptaion and I'd really like to know what you think of it so far. Later!**


End file.
